


Gardens

by derangedbeauty



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedbeauty/pseuds/derangedbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These flowers grow just for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardens

Your face is so perfectly etched into my mind, you bloom with each passing day and I look at you with an aching heart. I look at you behind closed eyelids, your presence painted on the back and I feel as though you'll somehow always be with me.

My eyes have landed on you countless times but each and every time I still feel the same heated eruption in my chest, flowers growing in my heart from the pure sight of you. You never cease to make me feel something I couldn't even begin to describe. You make me feel as though maybe, just maybe, this world isn't as cruel as I thought.

And god, your smile could brighten up this planet until the end of time. The wrinkles in the corners of your eyes and your soft laugh that comes and goes with every curl of your lips fills my lungs with air, and when I see you blossom with laughter, I can't help but to feel butterflies in my stomach as well.

My hands yearn to feel yours, to see how gentle your skin is and to feel the very bumps of your veins, rivers coursing throughout your body. The most gentle of touches, I believe, were made just for you; for you to be treated so carefully and preciously is something I've always wished for. I want to see you at your most fragile, in the moments when you've just woken up and we can find ourselves buried under mounds of blankets as the curtains dance with the wind, the trees rustling like a precious melody to our ears. The very forces of nature will remind me of just how utterly perfect I feel. I ache to feel your bare skin against mine, for our bodies to touch and our hands to meet, for me to feel the rapid beat of your heart under my palm, the beautiful reality of you running through my mind. 

But most importantly, I want to see your eyes. They seen so much, witnessed so many stories, so I hear, and I long to listen to every single one of them. Wrap me up with your words, envelop me in another world of the past as we sit in the present, wishing to be somewhere, anywhere else but here. Spill out all your thoughts like a crashing waterfall, and I swear I'll be the river to catch your tears. 

Take me with your voice, have your lips melt against my own as the flowers in my heart bloom even more for you. But more than anything, let me know there are flowers growing for me too.

We are gardens. We help each other grow, and I feel as though we can only grow and flourish as long I have you by my side. Let me feel your warmth next to me, fill me up with air, shine your smile down on me and I swear I can give you the world. I'll help you more than you've helped me.


End file.
